Caught in the Act
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: During Relena's slower work days she has ways of helping the time pass. Heero happens catch her in the act of one of her secret past-times and decides to give her a hard time.


Heero Yuy prided himself on being the best head of security Preventer could ever have. Pride was not a natural feeling to him, but one he had learned due to the reinforcement of his friends. Yes, Heero Yuy had friends and a job: a normal life as he never dreamed he'd have. He'd been trained to fight and die for a cause. He had no idea that the cause he fought for would take the form of a young woman.

Relena Peacecraft was one of the busiest politician at her young age of twenty. She had done more in her few years of leadership than most could ever hope to do in a life time. She was the glue that held the fragile peace between the Earth and the Colonies together although she would never acknowledge her own importance. To her, her life was as expendable as any others for the cause she believed in. If only she knew how wrong she was.

She had changed his life from the moment she'd found him on that beach and now he was doing everything in his power to make sure that her own life continued to be prosperous and as long as possible. It never occurred to him that one day he would fall so deeply for her that he would never wish to leave her side. She never asked him to stay; not really. She told him once that she sometimes wished to have him always at her side but knew that it would be a selfish request. Since then, however, he had made sure to try and fulfill that one wish in the most practical way he could: as her bodyguard.

"It hadn't taken long, however, before she worked her way deep enough into his heart to secure the title as his girlfriend and occasional lover. Their moments in such a way were fleeting and few and far between but each encounter left them both with a renewed sense of purpose and a deeper understanding of what they truly fought for. Her no-nonsense way of conducting her daily schedule was air-tight and kept things ticking smoothly like a well-oiled machine. However, the former queen of the world had one vice; one guilty pleasure that only he himself had ever witnessed. The mere thought of it brought a rare smile to his face. Coming back to the office now, coffee and tea in hand(coffee for him and tea for her) he could hear the tell-tale sign of her secret past-time as only super human hearing to a sound-proof room could. As he opened the door he found the most adorable thing he'd seen in a while.

"I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it! Sticks and Stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!" Relena was singing along with a rather racy song, her hips swaying as she walked from one file cabinet to another. She had no idea how sexy she was, and he had no problem showing her. He watched as she removed her blazer, obviously feeling the heat from her movement. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in her own world. Heero smirked; perfect timing. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She half gasped/half screamed before relaxing. He had startled her but she knew who it was.

"Heero…" She gasped, out of breath. "You scared me."

"I scared you? I thought someone like you would enjoy the thrill." He said huskily.

"Someone like me?" She asked, confused.

"You know, since chains and whips excite you."

"Oh, that… that was just the song… Hilde let me borrow her playlist…"

"Too bad," Heero breathed onto her neck, his lips almost grazing her ear. "I wanting to see if you really were "Perfectly good" at being bad." He smirked into her skin.

"Heero! We're at work!" She started to push him gently away.

"All work and no play." He only let her see this side of him. With anyone else he was all business, but with her it was different. With her he was safe, he could let go and be himself without fear of judgement or worse, fear. She knew who he was, what he was, and she knew what he could do. His blood-stained past, however, never scared her. She accepted him for all that he was as he accepted her for all that she was. Together they found peace and solace and unending comfort. Together, they were free.

"Heero!" She turned and swatted him away, playfully. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you blush."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yes, but you look so irresistibly sexy when you do." She blushed an even deeper shade of crimson before walking up and wrapping her arms slowly around his waist.

"Well, I supposed a little fun wouldn't hurt." Heero smirked as she kissed his lips softly.

"Good… because I happen to have my handcuffs with me." This comment resulted in a few more playful slaps, a small chase around the office and several other events best left kept secret behind closed doors.


End file.
